Algo inesperado y Nueva Aventura
by Chango Morado
Summary: -oye naruto quien es ella -pregunto kakashi dudoso - ella es mi hija Uzumaki Akari -dijo naruto con orgullo-
1. Chapter 1

***Pensando/Jutsu/Bijuu***

*Normal*

_**NOTA:**__** NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE**_

Inesperado y Nueva aventura

Capitulo 1: Inesperado

Se ven a dos personas acostadas en el suelo en un lugar donde una vez hubo dos estatuas una de Uchiha Madara y la otra de Senju Hashirama las dos personas acostadas eran Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto ambos amigos sin un brazo hasta que llego su compañera Haruno Sakura y su sensei Hatake Kakashi y su compañera comenzó a aplicar ninjutsu medico para detener la hemorragia hasta que que sasuke hablo

- sakura -hablo sasuke débil-

- callate no hables dejame detener la hemorragia -le corto sakura-

- sakura lo siento -dijo sasuke con arrepentimiento-

Sakura se sorprendió por eso

- mas te vale idiota -dijo sakura mientras lloraba-

Naruto miraba eso conmovido y su sensei se acerco a el y le pregunto

- y dime naruto pelearas por el amor de sakura o te iras por el amor de hinata -pregunto kakashi dudoso-

Naruto pensó un poco hasta que respondió

- ninguno -respondió naruto como si nada-

Eso sorprendió al equipo 7 porque no lucharía por el amor de sakura pero tampoco estaría con hinata que se le declaro y casi da su vida por salvarlo eso hizo enojar a sakura

- COMO QUE NO ESTARAS CON HINATA ERES IDOTA O QUE -grito una sakura cabreada-

Sasuke y kakashi lo miraban serio esperando una explicación

***En el cielo***

- COMO QUE NO ESTARA CON HINATA-SAMA -grito neji cabreado- entonces haber sacrificado mi vida no basto para que estuviera con ella -dijo neji de modo deprimente-

- jajaja por fin la va a dar a conocer -dijo un jiraiya feliz-

- de que esta hablando sensei -pregunto minato dudoso- fije se que a mi me hubiera gustado que estuviera con hinata -dijo minato-

-QUE ES LO QUE LE HICISTES A MI HIJO PARA NO QUERER ESTAR CON HINATA -dijo kushina rabiosa- ELLA ES LA UNICA QUE PUEDE HACER FELIZ A NARUTO -siguió gritando kushina-

- jeje bueno veras resulta que naruto esta -dijo jiraiya esperando a que naruto dijiera su parte

***En la tierra***

- bueno eso es porque yo estoy -dijo naruto poniendo cada vez mas impacientes a su equipo

- Casado -dijeron naruto y jiraiya al mismo tiempo

Hubo un silencio total hasta que se escucho un grito en el cielo como en la tierra

- QUE!

***En el cielo***

- como que esta casado -pregunto minato sorprendido-

- explica eso jiraiya como que mi bebe esta casado -dijo kushina con su cabello modo kyubi-

***En la tierra***

**- nose porque siento pena por ero-sennin -pensó naruto-**

- d..dobe como es que tu estas c...casado -dijo sasuke con tartamudeo de lo sorprendido-

- valla eso es una sorpresa -dijo kakashi-

- porque nunca no lo dijiste -dijo sakura con enfado-

- mmmm..nunca me preguntaron -dijo naruto en modo idiota sacandole una gota estilo anime a sasuke y a kakashi y cabreando mas a sakura que estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando escucho un grito-

- PAPI! -grito una voz de niña-

El equipo 7 voltio a los lados para ver donde vino el grito y no vieron nada hasta que un borrón color rojo y rubio callo del cielo encima de naruto que nomas grito del dolor cómicamente porque la niña callo en su entrepierna

- p..por kami ya perdí un brazo ahora mis huevos y chorizo duelen -dijo naruto mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos-

- papi tu tienes hay guardado huevos y chorizo puedo comerlo -pregunto la niña inocentemente dejando en shock al resto del equipo 7-

- A PARTE DE CASANOVA PEDOFILO AHORA SI TE MATO -grito sakura fuera de sus casillas-

- a...alto s...sakura p...p..quedó explicarlo -dijo naruto aun con dolor y miedo a que sakura acabara con el-

Sakura iba a golpearlo cuando se acordaron de algo

**- espera ella dijo ella dijo -pensando en shock el equipo 7-**

***En el cielo***

Se ve a un jiraiya todo golpeado y kushina y minato y neji que seguía deprimido por dar su vida por nada

**- ella dijo ella dijo -pensaron los tres al mismo tiempo y otro grito se soltó de ambos lados en el cielo como en la tierra-**

***En la tierra***

- ELLA DIJO PAPI -gritaron todos en sincronía viendo a la niña que comenzaron a verla bien la niña parecía de 4 años tenia el cabello rojo con toques rubios hasta el cuello piel clara ojos azules y dos marcas en sus mejillas de cada lado vestida con un vestido verde y sapatitos blancos sip definitivamente era su hija por las marcas

- akari que haces aquí es mas como llegastes hasta aquí -pregunto naruto-

- ah etto tenia ganas de verte papi -dijo la niña en modo idiota como naruto-

- si eso lose pero como es que llegaste -pregunto naruto de nuevo-

- bueno es que llevabas un mes que no fuisteis a visitarnos a mi y a mami así que nosotros íbamos a ir a tu casa a verte papi -explico la niña-

- oooh y como supistes que yo estaba en este lugar -pregunto naruto tratando de explicarse como llego la niña hasta el-

- bueno el tío natsu sintió tu poder a 2 kilómetros y me hizo el favor de lanzarme -dijo la akari-

De pronto comenzaron a sentir un instinto asesino mas grande que el del juubi

**- oh no conozco ese instinto esto se pondrá feo -penso kakashi con panico-**

***En el infierno***

**Se ve a los akatsuki temblando de miedo y madara también que se hizo pipí en sus pantalones**

**- este sentimiento es tan feo aun recuerdo cuando hashirama lo libero -pensó madara en una esquina diciendo - madara es un buen amigo hashirama -decía madara-**

***En el cielo***

**- o siento pena por la persona que lanzo a la niña esto se podrá como masacre porque ese instinto es -pensó jiraiya con pánico**

***En la tierra* **

**- ESE ES EL INSTINTO PATERNAL -pensaron a la vez kakashi, jiraiya y madara con miedo-**

naruto le tapó los oídos a la niña - ESE NATSU LO VOY A MATAR POR LA IDIOTEZ QUE HIZO A MI HIJA ES UN HIJO DE LA #U$% LO ARE PEDASITOS HASTE SU #$%& HIJO DE LA DOBLE $%& LE CORTARE EL PE#$ EN MIL PEDASOS -decía naruto hasta que después de unos minutos se calmo-

Kakashi al ver que ya se había calmado decidió hablar

- haber naruto y quien es ella -pregunto kakashi y el resto del equipo 7 también pusieron atencion-

- bueno ella es mi hija Uzumaki Akari -dijo naruto de forma orgullosa-

-hola -dijo akari-

Naruto se acordó de algo

- oye hija quienes venían contigo -pregunto naruto-

- bueno pues venían el tío natsu el tío gray la tía mirajane el tío elfman la tía lisanna y mi mami -respondio akari mientras contaba con sus deditos-

- oh y como están todos hija -pregunto naruto feliz por ver a sus otros amigos-

- bien pero -dijo akari pero comenzó a preocuparse por su papa-

- pero que akari -pregunto naruto de nuevo-

- mami no viene de buen humor papi -dijo la niña preocupada-

De pronto naruto se puso pálido como así solo pensó

**- oh por dios espero poder sobre vivir -pensó naruto con miedo a morir por la furia de su esposa**

Y corte

Bueno aquí con una nueva historia se que me tardo en publicar pero esta maquina a estado fallando porque me borra la historia cuando ya la termine perdón por tardarme u.u

Nota: Bueno dejen su opinión de esta historia si la quieren o no pues para no concentrarme en ella si no les gusto y si les gusto en el siguiente capitulo daré los detalles

Nota 2: mas tarde subiré el siguiente capítulo de el verdadero yo bueno bay

Dejen review por favor c:


	2. Chapter 2

***Pensando/Jutsu/Bijuu***

*Normal*

_**NOTA:**__** NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE**_

Capitulo 2: La llegada de la visita y el enojo de un padre y una madre.

################

Mientras tanto el equipo 7 recibieron la noticia inesperada vieron como el chico rubio que les dijo que tenia una hija se puso blanco que aria ver a un fantasma como sábana

- emm...oye a que te refieres con que vendrán visitas -pregunto kakashi-

La niña se le quedo viendo mientras que kakashi esperaba una respuesta hasta que la niña se comenzó a reír

- uh..señor estas tan viejo que tiene muchas canas, canoso-san -respondió la niña mientras reia-

Kakashi estaba sacando humo no le molestaba lo de canoso sino lo de viejo y estaba en una esquina murmurando

- no soy viejo solo estoy maduro como la carne -murmuraba kakashi mientras que sasuke y sakura les salio una gota estilo anime-

**- carne madura que eso no es lo que hacen las frutas y verduras mmm...hasta que lo pienso cuando llegue a la aldea comeré unos tomates bien grandes -pensaba sasuke mientras que un río de baba llenaba el lugar-**

**- kyaaaa me voy a mojar -pensó sakura mientras daba saltitos evitando que la baba le tocara-**

Naruto saliéndose del susto se levanto y fue directo a sasuke

- oye sasuke-teme puedes liberar a los bijuus

A sasuke le salio una vena en la cabeza por lo de teme

- oye papi que te ah dicho mami con lo de ponerle apodos a las personas -dijo la niña regañando a su padre-

- no poner apodos porque es de mala educación -respondió naruto como niño de primaria-

**- por fin una salvadora -pensaba sasuke feliz-**

Naruto esperando otro regaño hasta que la niña hablo de nuevo

- a si se dice papi ahora tienes que discúlparte con Teme-san por haberle dicho sasuke enserio que apodo tan feo -respondió la niña-

Hubo un silencio hasta que naruto se comenzó a reír como loco y naruto juro que escucho en la rocas planetarias que los bijuus se estaban riendo

- jajajaja e...esta bien no le volveré a decir sasuke a t...t...TEME-SAN -lo ultimo lo grito mientras reia-

Mientras tanto sasuke tenia otros pensamientospensamientos

**- no la mates no la mates no la mates -pensaba sasuke rápidamente y de paso hizo un sello con su único brazo y la esferas planetarias comenzaron a caer y los bijuus salian-**

- por fin soy libre -grito shukaku-

- a por fin puede estirar las patas -decía matatabi-

- mm...buscare un lago en donde pueda remojar me un rato -decía isobu-

- me pregunto donde podre encontrar bananas de mi tamaño -dijo son goku en voz alta-

- sabes que eso es imposible -respondió choumei-

- oh pero vale soñar no -respondió son goku-

- bueno dejando las bananas a un lado ahora que haremos -dijo saiken-

- pues nose si quedarme con bee -dijo dudoso gyuki-

- y eso porque -pregunto saiken-

- porque se me hace mas comodo estar con naruto porque con bee nomas se la pasa haciendo rimas que ni riman -respondió gyuki- OYE ESO ULTIMO RIMO! -grito feliz gyuki- JE EN TU CARA BEE UUUUWIIIIIII -grito gyuki haciendo una pose de killer bee-

**- genial adiós a la paz en los bijuu amen -pensó rezando shukaku mientras veía a gyuki haciendo poses tontas-**

Kurama que había estado callado viendo a la niña decidió preguntar

- oye naruto quien es la niña esa -pregunto kurama-

Naruto volteo

- oh kurama hola pues ella es mi hija Uzumaki Akari -respondió naruto feliz-

Hubo un silencio entre los bijuus hasta que

- QUEEEE! -gritaron los bijuus incluido kurama-

- C...COMO QUE TIENES UNA HIJA -preguntó kurama temiendo por que no sea igual de idiota que naruto-

- q...que tu no lo sabias kurama -pregunto gyuki

- para certe sincero -dijo kurama- no -respondió el nueve colas- naruto como es eso -finalizo kurama-

- eso que? - respondió en modo idiota-

- me refiero a la niña como la obtuvistes -pregunto kurama-

Naruto sonrió y de no se save donde saco unos lentes y se recargo en la pata de kurama

- pues veras kurama cuando dos personas se quieren mucho y quieren llevar su vida a otro nivel - iba a terminar de decir naruto pero vio la caravde sakura que decía **'tu le quitas la inocencia a la niña y te mato' **porque naruto no se dio cuenta que su hija estaba escuchando porque ella quería saber como nació

- emm...em..pues veras -no podía responder naruto por estar nervioso-

Hasta que una voz lo salvo

- la trajo la cigüeña -se escucho una voz-

Todos voltearon a ver y vieron una pelirroja junto a otras personas llego ella tenia una blusa blanca sin mangas una falda azul y unas botan negras y kurama se alarmó

- OH POR DIOS KUSHINA RENACIÓ -kurama se arrodilló ante erza- PERDON POR LO QUE ECHÓ Y MIS PEGADOS -rogaba kirama por su vida porque sabia como era kushina cuando se enojaba-

- emmm...porque me pides perdón y quien es kushina -preguntaba erza extrañada-

Kurama la vio bien liego volteo a ver a naruto y luego vio a akari y vio que era una combinación de erza con partes de naruto y luego ya después de armar el rompecabezas pregunto

- naruto no me digas que ella es... -kurama fue interrumpido-

- WOOOOOW NO ME DI CUENTA DE ESOS ANIMALES GRANDES -grito akari emocionada-

A todos les salio una gota pero a los del equipo 7 fue mas grande

**- definitivamente es hija de naruto -pensaron los del equipo 7 por ver lo poco idiota que era la niña**

Pero típico tercer idiota que aparece

- SORPRENDENTE NO LOS HABIA VISTO -grito natsu-

**- no otro tercer idiota no -pensaron con lastima hacia ellos mismos los del equipo 7-**

Pero kakashi dejo a un lado esos pensamientos y pregunto

- am...naruto quienes son ellos y como es que no están bajo el tskuyomi infinito -pregunto naruto-

- a pues primero que nada los presentare -dijo naruto- este grandote de aquí es elfman el hermano de en medio -señalo naruto a lo que el hombre grande saludo - esta otra de acá es mirajane la hermana mayor -señalo a la chica gotica- esta ultima es la hermana menor lisanna -lisanna saludo

- el de pelo negro de por acá es... -fue interrumpido-

- el estriper de hielo -respondió natsu-

- exacto el striper de hie...no espera -voltea a ver a natsu-

Naruto se le quedo viendo a natsu luego sonrió y se acerca a el

- hola natsu como haz estado -pregunto naruto amablemente-

- bien pero no podría decir lo mismo de ti -respondió natsu viendo a naruto - por cierto y tu brazo -pregunto natsu-

- si es cierto papi que le paso a tu brazo ya no esta -pregunto akari-

- a ver naruto responderle a tu hija -dijo erza esperando también una explicación-

- emmm...mi amigo sasuke y yo jugamos mucho piedra,papel o tijeras y nuestros brazos se cansaron y se cayeron -le respondió a su hija-

**- bueno es la mejor forma de explicarle a una niña -pensó erza ella esperaba que lo arruinará-**

- y porque no lo haz buscado papi -pregunto akari-

- pues veras le salieron alas y volaron -respondió naruto idiotamente-

De pronto se escuchó por todo el lugar un golpe en la cara de parte de todos menos naruto, akari y natsu que este ultimo se lo creyó

**- alas enserio me sorprende que tu nivel de idiotes es mas de 9000 -pensaba kurama con un aparato como el de vegeta xD-**

- wooow me hubiera gustado verlo -respondió akari con estrella en los ojos-

- ohh entonces si corto mi brazo volara -pregunto natsu emocionado-

naruto se acordó de algo

- oye natsu de casualidad fuistes tu el que lanzo a akari hasta acá -pregunto naruto haciendo que erza se acordara tambien-

- si y valla que fuerza tengo -dijo orgulloso de si mismo-

Y de pronto se sintió un instinto asesino peor que el juubi (de nuevo xD) pero esta vez era el doble

**- oh no esto se pondrá feo minato-sensi lleve me con usted -pensaba kakashi mientras lloraba rogando al cielo-**

***En el cielo***

minato, kushina y jiraiya veían eso

- ni creas kakashi quiero vivir aunque ya este muerto -pensó en voz alta minato-

- oye viejo pervertido esa pelirroja quien es -pregunto kushina a jiraiya-

- a pues ella es la esposa de naruto -respondió jiraiya mientras temblaba por el instinto que se sentía

- SIIII ESO LAS PELIRROJAS SON LAS MEJORES EN SU CARA CHICAS Y MUJERES DE PELO AZUL Y ROSA -grito kushina feliz por su hijo y nuera-

***En el infierno***

Madara estaba de nuevo en la esquina pero esta vez acostado en el suelo chupándose el dedo mientras decía

- madara ser buen amigo hashirama y mito-sama -decía madara en posición fetal en voz baja recordando eso por la pareja actual en la tierra-

***En la tierra***

Sakura se sintió ofendida de repente al igual una pelo azul en un sueño

**- porque de pronto odio a las pelirrojas -pensó sakura-**

Pero los demás seguían temblando por el instinto de pronto natsu fue cubierto por dos sombras al verla vio a naruto y erza y el se hizo chiquito mientras ellos crecían

- a si que tu fuistes quien lanzo a akari -decía naruto con su pelo haciendo sombra en sus ojos y naruto era rodeado por una luz dorada (como goku) mientras apretaba el puño de su brazo bueno y tronando los dedos

- yo tampoco me acordaba -dijo erza al igual que naruto-

**- pobre chico -pensaron los bijuus y el equipo 7-**

**- hay natsu la cagastes -pensaron los de fairy tail-**

- mami -dijo natsu con pánico en voz chiquita

Naruto/Erza: _**Kinjutsu: Oto-san Ka-san Tenkken (Técnica secreta: Golpe de padre y madre)**_

Golpearon ambos a natsu y lo mandaron a volar

- AAAAAAAYEEEEEE! -grito natsu mientras desaparecía en un destello como estrella-

**- auch - pensaron todos-**

***En el cielo***

**- estoy tan orgullosa/orgulloso -pensaron kushina y minato por tal técnica-**

**- me alegra ya no estar vivo -pensó jiraiya con miedo-**

***En la tierra***

al ver que natsu iba a tardar un rato en caer erza volteo a ver a naruto y se le acerco seductora mente y se puso a la altura de su oído y comenzó a hablar en susurros

- oye naruto-kun -pregunto erza seductora mente-

- s...si -respondió naruto nervioso por tal acto-

- ojala te recuperes rápido para ir tu y yo a un cuarto sabes porque -pregunto erza todavía seductora mente-

- claro que si -respondió naruto en voz baja y entusiasmado y tuvo una erección pensando lo que arian-

- a me alegro que sepas -de pronto la voz de erza cambio a demoniaca- PORQUE TE VOY A CASTRAR POR NO AVISARME QUE HABIA UNA GUERRA -le grito erza en el oído poniendo pálido al rubio mas pálido que un fantasma-

**- mami -pensó con miedo naruto-**

***En el cielo***

- oh me siento tan feliz que mi hijo encontrara a la chica adecuada -decía kushina con lágrimas al ver que erza no era suave como ella con minato-

- hijo te estaré esperando aquí con ansias -dijo minato pensando que su hijo estría muerto en pocos momentos-

***En la tierra***

- ejem ...perdón por interrumpir el momento pero me puedes responder quien es ella -pregunto kakashi de nuevo-

naruto recupero el color

- a pues ella es mi esposa Erza Scarlet -respondió naruto-

- un gusto -decía erza mientras le daba a naruto una mirada de 'tu no te salvas'-

- esta bien bueno podrías responder porque no están en el tsukuyomi infinito -pregunto kakashi-

Naruto por una vez uso su cerebro

- pues verán el tsukuyomi infinito atrapa a las personas por base del chakra pero como vez ellos no usan chakra sino magia y si te preguntas porque akari no callo es porque todavía no eh abierto su chakra como para que cayera -respondió naruto-

**- bien esto es incomodo naruto usando lógica -pensó kurama-**

- bueno también me podrías explicar lo de la magia -pregunto kakashi de nuevo-

eso sera después pero primero -dijo naruto mientras volteaba a ver a los bijuus-

- y ahora que aran chicos -pregunto naruto-

Los bijuus que habían estado callados vieron a naruto y sonrieron

- nos quedaremos contigo -dijeron todos-

Naruto se sorprendió

- a y eso porque -pregunto naruto-

- chico eres alguien de admirar no siempre encuentras un chico tan igual al rikudo sennin -respondió son goku-

- puff...compartir mi espacio con ese mapache porque a mi - dijo kurama-

- como si para mi fuera bueno -pero fue cortado por matatabi-

- bien ya callense ahora naruto vamos a entrar en ti -dijo matatabi-

- y como aran eso -pregunto naruto con duda-

- tu tiene chakra de todos nosotros en ti así que lo usaremos como una de esas cadenas que usaba el gedo mazo para entrar en ti pero en vez de cadenas nomas pondremos una de nuestras colas y listo seremos absorbidos - respondió choumei-

- bien entonces vamos a hacerlo -después de que los bijuus pusieran sus colas se hizo un circulo negro en el abdomen de naruto y liego entraron uno por uno desde shukaku hasta kurama luego de que todos entrara el sello se cerro y salia humo del abdomen de naruto

- AAAAH QUEMA QUEMA QUEMA -gritaba naruto como vieja histérica sobandose el abdomen por el ardor-

Sakura iba a curar a naruto pero erza se le adelanto y lo abrazo por atrás

- ya ya naruto el ardor pasara pronto -le decía erza mientras le sobaba el abdomen

Luego de un rato de que pasará el ardor y la consolación de erza naruto se acordó de algo

- bien sasuke-teme listo para liberar el jutsu -pregunto naruto sasuke iba a responder pero erza le galo la oreja-

- que te eh dicho sobre los apodos -regañaba erza-

- auch auch ya entendí ya entendí no poner apodos -respondió naruto como niño chiquito-

**- si otra salvadora no como la otra -pensó sasuke alegre de nuevo-**

- no le digas sasuke a Teme-san -decía erza aplastando las ilusiones de sasuke y sacándole una pequeña risa a naruto

**- tsk...mejor no -pensó sasuke deprimido mientras hacia círculos**

Naruto la abrazo y le dijo al oído

- te amo erza me haces tan feliz -decía naruto abrazando a erza y le dio un beso-

- ahora que hice -pregunto erza sonrojada por el beso repentino-

- jeje olvidarlo -respondió naruto feliz-

- bueno donde estaba a si estas listo sasuke para liberar el justu -pregunto naruto-

Sasuke iba a responder pero fue interrumpido de nuevo

- je que bueno que no saben que fue mi idea lo de lanzar a akari -penso gray en voz alta haciendo que naruto y erza se pusieran en posición de su técnica

Naruto/Erza: _**Kinjutsu: Oto-san Ka-san Tenkken**_

Golpearon a gray que salio volando junto a un natsu que venia cayendo mandándolo a volar de nuevo

- AAAAAAAAAAHHH/AAAAYYYEEEE -gritaron gray y natsu-

Y corte

Bien como estuvo les gusto la técnica de naruto y erza mortal no xD jeje bueno hasta la otra bay

Dejen review por favor c:


	3. Chapter 3

Hola hola aquí vuelvo pero antes les diré que are como una pequeña temporada llamada el 'el nacimiento de akari' va a ver OC mios malvados para darle toque porque se me aria aburrido nomas hacer que naciera akari y ya y pensé mejor darle un toque como cuando nació naruto algo así jeje así que disfruten.

***Pensando/****_Jutsu_****/Bijuu***

*Normal*

_**NOTA:**_**_NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE NI FAIRY TAIL._**

**_Temporada 0: El Nacimiento De Uzumaki Akari._**

Capitulo 3:Comienza el Recuerdo.

#######################

Después del golpe de padre y madre de naruto y erza naruto volteo a ver a sasuke

- listo para liberar el tsukuyomi infinito amigo -pregunto naruto con una sonrisa-

Sasuke voltea a verlo y sonríe

- si -respondió sasuke-

Cuando se hicieron una posición de manos juntos estaban reuniendo chakra para terminar con el jutsu akari decidió preguntar algo que no se esperaban

- oye papi -pregunto akari-

- si mi pequeña -respondió naruto-

- como se conocieron tu y maní -pregunto akari-

A los del equipo 7 le salio una gota

**- enserio se le ocurre hacer una pregunta como esa en este momento -pensaron los del equipo 7-**

Pero tanto como akari el equipo 7 también le gustaría saber

- je hasta ahorita que lo dices dejame acordarme -respondió naruto nervioso tratando de rascarse la nuca como siempre con su mano derecha pero se acordó que su brazo no estaba y soltó un suspiro de derrota pero no pudo evitar recordar cuando naruto fue a earth land y conoció a erza y a los demás del gremiogremio y comenzó a recordar pero de lo que si se olvido es que ino aunque estuviera atrapada en el tsukuyomi infinito aun tenia su mente conecta con la de naruto y las personas de la guerra así que todos los sueños de las persona fueron interrumpidos por el recuerdo y los bijuus que también prestaron atencion hasta minato y kushina que estaban en el cielo hicieron algo para ver también los recuerdos

***FlashBack***

Se ve a un naruto joven con un mono naranja y aun adulto de pelo largo con el nombre de jiraiya

- oye ero-sennin que haremos durante el entrenamiento -pregunto naruto entusiasmado-

- jeje pues muchas cosas mocoso pero a ti te llevare a un lugar especial a entrenar -dijo jiraiya con misterio-

- ohhh enserio genial y me puede explicar como es -pregunto naruto emocionado-

- solo imagínate algo que nunca hayas visto -respondió jiraiya-

Naruto por un momento se imagino un santuario de puro ramen mientras tiraba saliva pero un chasquido lo saco de sus pensamientos

- hey hey mocoso reacciona -dijo jiraiya mientras trinaba sus dedo en la cara de naruto-

- a si ramen donde -dijo naruto en modo idiota-

- ramen en que estas pensándo mocoso -pregunto jiraiya-

- bueno usted dijo que me imaginara algo que nunca allás visto -respondió naruto- a si que usted piense en algo que quisiera -dijo naruto-

De pronto jiraiya se imagino rodeado de tsunades en un cuarto

- jejejeje -se reía pervertidamente jiraiya-

Naruto vio que no que no salia de su transe ni golpeándolo tubo que usar una técnica secreta

Naruto:_** Kinjutsu: Rock lee Maito gai photo no jutsu (técnica secreta foto de rock lee y maito gai)**_

De pronto naruto puso varias fotos de rock lee y gai en traje de baño de tanga abrazándose jiraiya al ver la foto dio un grito desgarrador

- NOOOOOOOOOOO! -grito jiraiya y callo K.O por horrible imagen-

- ero-sennin -lo pico naruto con un palito-

***TimeSkip***

se ve a naruto y a jiraiya caminando porla ciudad de magnolia

- wooow ero-sennin me podría decir que es este lugar -pregunto naruto asombrado-

- pues estamos fuera de las naciones elementales y estamos en un lugar llamado earth land y el nombre de esta ciudad es magnolia -explico jiraiya-

- ooh valla quien diría que estaríamos fuera de las naciones elementales y que raro que un lugar como este se llame mango lía -dijo naruto en modo idiota-

- es magnolia no mango lía ni que fuera fruto idiota -dijo jiraiya-

- QUEEE! este lugar es una fruta -dijo naruto alterado-

**- enserio eres idiota -pensó jiraiya-**

- sabes mejor dejemos la platica y continuemos -dijo jiraiya adelantándose-

- oye ero-sennin esperame -grito naruto a jiraiya-

De pronto naruto choco con alguien que iba saliendo de una tienda y ambos cayeron al suelo

- valla que dolió -dijo la persona-

- ouch con que choque -naruto al ver vio que era una pelirroja de su edad con una armadura y una falda un poco larga y una espada aun lado-

**- valla ese cabello rojo es hermoso -pensó naruto con un sonrojo-**

- deberías fijarte por donde vas -dijo la pelirroja-

A naruto no le gusto quedarse atrás

- pues tu también deberías -respondio naruto-

- pues si no sabes yo iba saliendo de la tienda idiota cabeza de queso -respondió la pelirroja-

- A QUIEN LE DICES CABEZA DE QUESO MI NOMBRE ES NARUTO CABEZA DE TOMATE -grito naruto con una vena de enojo en su cabeza-

- PUES YO TAMPOCO SOY CABEZA DE TOMATE MI NOMBRE ES ERZA IDIOTA -respondió erza-

Chocaron sus frentes mientras que salían rayos de sus ojos

CABEZA DE QUESO/CABEZA DE TOMATE -gritaron al mismo tiempo- QUE DIJISTES/QUE DIJISTES -se gritaron los dos-

Pero liego se dieron cuenta de que jiraiya estaba escribiendo en un libro rápidamente

- vamos continúen luego me darán información de cuando tengan relaciones sexuales verdad dijo jiraiya con sangre saliendo de su nariz pervertidamente-

naruto y erza se sonrojaron fuertemente y luego la vena de enojo se hizo mas grande

Naruto/Erza: _**Tenkken (Puñetazo)**_

Golpearon a jiraiya mandándolo a volar

- AAAAAAAHHHHH! -grito jiraiya mientras desaparecía en el cielo en un brillito como una estrella, luego naruto y erza voltearon a verse y sonrieron

- buen golpe/buen golpe -ambos se halagaron- gracias/gracias -luego luego se rieron entre ellos dos-

- jajajaja bueno porque no nos presentamos bien -dijo naruto-

- jajaja creo que tienes razón -respondió erza- mi nombre es Erza Scarlet -respondió erza-

- mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki un gusto erza -respondió naruto-

- el gusto es mio naruto -respondió también erza- y tu no eres de aquí verdad -pregunto erza-

- a como lo sabes -respondió naruto-

- bueno sera porque nunca te eh visto en magnolia -respondió erza poniendo pose de inteligente-

- bueno es un poco difícil de explicar que tal si me muestras las ciudad mientras yo te explicó -opino naruto-

- creo que es buena idea -respondió erza-

Luego de empezar a caminar naruto le explicó lo de su entrenamiento y en eso jiraiya callo del cielo dejando un cráter en el suelo

- e...ese golpe fue peor que los de t...tsunade -dijo jiraiya adolorido con círculos en los ojos-

***En Konoha***

- mmm...que raro - dijo tsunade-

- que sucede tsunade-sama -pregunto shizune-

- nose pero de pronto me siento orgullosa de naruto -dijo tsunade con una sonrisa-

***De vuelta en Magnolia en un restaurante***

- a si que tu y ese viejo o como tu lo llamas ero-sennin son ninjas y están aquí para tu entrenamiento -dijo erza mientras comía un pedazo de pastel de fresa-

- exacto oye perdón porque tengas que pagar tu la comida pero prometo que cuando tenga dinero yo te invitare a comer todas las veces que quieres es una promesa -dijo naruto mientras comía un ramen-

**- es como decir que me invitara a muchas citas -pensó erza con un sonrojo-**

- por cierto trabajas o algo para ganar el dinero -pregunto naruto-

- pues hago misiones para ganar dinero -respondió erza-

- oh como misiones como las de un ninja -pregunto naruto-

- algo así -respondió erza-

- bueno creó que sera fácil -dijo naruto- y donde tengo que ir para conseguir una -pregunto naruto-

- pues necesitas estar en un gremio para hacer misiones -dijo erza-

- un gremio que es eso -pregunto naruto-

- pues un gremio es un grupo de personas que tienen el mismo oficio pero en mi gremio somo una familia -respondió erza-

- oh y tiene nombre o que -pregunto naruto-

- si su nombre es FairyTail -respondio erza con orgullo-

- y crea que yo pueda unirme -pregunto naruto-

- pues tendríamos que ir a ver al maestro -dijo erza-

- pues que esperamos -dijo naruto mientras agarraba su mano y salían del local-

- o...oye espera todavía ni eh pagado ni terminado de comer -dijo erza-

Naruto se detuvo y volteo a verla

- emm...donde queda tu gremio -pregunto naruro mientras se rascaba la nuca-

A erza le salio una gota estilo anime

- emm...sigueme -dijo erza-

***En Fairy Tail***

- cual es tu problemas estriper de hielo -grito un chico pelirosa-

eso a ti que te importa lagartija de fuego -respondió un pelinegro-

- cuando dejaran de pelear par de idiotas -dijo una peliblanca-

- mira-nee dejamos así son los mejores amigos como tu y erza-san -dijo una peliblanca menor-

- que esa pelirrojo teñido y yo mejores amigas no estés bromeando lisanna -dijo mira-

Luego la puerta del gremio se abrió y se vio a erza y naruto

- ya volví -dijo erza-

- a si que volviste pelo rojo -dijo mira-

- lo siento mira ahorita estoy acuñada -dijo erza poniéndole un alto a mira-

- asi no creo que tengas nada mejor que hacer -dijo mira-

- pues como vez traigo a un nuevo miembro -dijo erza-

- a si y quien es -dijo mira-

Luego naruto se acerco y erza lo presento

- bueno el es naruto y es nuevo en magnolia y quiere unirse al gremio se encuentra el maestro -dijo y pregunto erza-

Mira iba a responder pero otra voz lo interrumpió

- aqui estoy hija con gusto aceptare a este muchacho en el gremio de fairy tail -dijo el maestro y volteo a ver a naruto - mi nombre es Makarov Dreyar -se presento makarov-

- un gusto viejo mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki -dijo naruto pero luego recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de erza- auch y eso porque fue -dijo naruto enojado-

-pues facil -dijo erza a un lado de el- ten le mas respeto al maestro entendido -dijo erza con cara de enojo-

- ya hija no me molesta -dijo makarov a erza luego volvió a ver a naruto- donde quieres la marca de fairy tail hijo -pregunto a naruto-

Naruto lo pensó y luego si quito la chaqueta naranja y la caliza dejando su cuerpo al aire y vieron que tenia muchas quemaduras y cicatrizes y una apuñalada en el hombro derecho

**- wow -pensó todo el gremio al ver lo maltratado el cuerpo de naruto-**

**- como se habrá hecho esas heridas -pensó erza-erza-**

luego naruro los saco de sus pensamientos

- me gustaria en mi hombro izquierdo de color café -dijo naruto-

- muy bien -dijo makarov y puso la marca- bien tenemos un nuevo miembro pero antes cuales son tus habilidades hijo -pregunto makarov-

Naruto pensó

- mmm...que tal si tengo una pelea con alguien para mostrarlas -pregunto naruto-

- muy bien si así lo quieres esta bien -dijo makarov y volteo a ver a todos- bien quien quiere enfrentar a nuestro nuevo miembro -pregunto makarov-

Mira y el pelirosa iban a responder cuando alguien se les adelanto

- yo lo are maestro -respondió erza-

- estas segura erza -preguntó naruto-

-claro y tu tienes miedo o que -dijo erza-

- claro que no -dijo naruto- entonces a darle -termino naruto-

- muy bien la pelea sera naruto contra erza vallamos a fuera -anuncio makarov-

Todos iban para afuera mientras naruto estaba en sus pensamientos

***En otra Parte***

- DONDE MIERDA ESTAS NARUTO! -grito jiraiya desesperado buscando al rubio- COMO SE TE OCURRE ABANDONARME -grito mas fuerte jiraiya-

***Devuelta a Fairy Tail afuera***

**- jmmm..debe se mi imaginación -penso naruro restándole importancia-**

- bueno ambos listos -pregunto makarov viendo a erza y luego a naruto-

- si -respondió erza-

- cuando quiera -respondió naruto-

- muy bien COMIENZEN -anuncio makarov-

Yy corte

Bueno como ven el capitulo fue mas detallistas y como dije sera una temporada 0 también habrá acción y mas por decirlo así antes de empezar con lo original y una que otra aventura que Inventaré y ya vieron como nació el golpe padre y madre primero se llamaba tenkken y la primera persona que lo recibió fue jiraiya bueno bay

Dejen review por favor c:


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola hola como están como ven borre mis otras dos historias llamadas 'el verdadero yo' y 'el vengador del clan uzumaki' las borre porque tengo pensado mejorarlas y darles algo así como un prólogo para que empieze y se vea mas interesante y pues comenzamos.**

***Pensando/****_Jutsu/_****Bijuu***

*Normal*

_**Temporada 0: El nacimiento de Uzumaki Akari.**_

Capitulo 4: Empate.

############################

Erza y naruto se veían a los ojos con mucha determinación erza saco su espada mientras que naruto saco un kunai teniéndolo en su mano derecha esperando a que el maestro diera la señal de empezar mientras que los demás también esperaban que empezará.

- oye tu ustedes creen que el pueda ganarle a erza -pregunto natsu esperando a ver quien le respondia-

- hmp...yo digo que ese chico rubio perderá acaso no vieron sus heridas para mi que son de todas las derrotas que a tenido que perdedor -dijo mirajane-

- mira-nee no deberías tener mas confianza en naruto-san -dijo lisanna a su hermana-

- jmm...solo son unos perdedores -decía la peliblanca-

Hubo un silencio por unos momentos hasta que el maestro dio el anunció COMIENCEN fue lo que grito el maestro de pronto naruto y erza corrieron con la intensión de chocar armas naruto choco su kunai con la espada de erza sacando chispas ambos contrincantes empujaban sus armas entre si para ver quien dominaba en fuerza quien dominaba en ese momento de fuerza fue naruto erza admitió en su mente que aunque naruto se vea todo desnutrido tenia una fuerza descomunal el kunai de naruto se resbalo un poco y erza aprovechó ese momento y tiro una patada en la cara de naruto haciendo el el rubio volteara su cara hacia la derecha erza iba a darle una estocada con su espada pero naruto reacciono rápido esquivando el ataque hizo un puño con la mano que traía el kunai erza pensando que le iba a dar un corte se cubrió con su espada el lado de donde venia el kunai pero no tomo en cuenta que otro puño la golpeo en la cara haciendo que se fuera un poco para atrás al tener distancia ella se sostuvo la cara por el golpe

**- valla apenas empezamos la pelea y me logro engañar haciéndome creer que me iba a cortar cuando en realidad su punto era golpearme con su puño izquierdo -pensó erza con asombro al ser golpeada tan fácilmente-**

**- así que hizo una finta es bueno -pensó el maestro-**

naruto hizo una cruz con sus dedos e hizo su jutsu favorito

- _**kage bunshin no jutsu - **_ hizo unos 10 clones-

**- se multiplico -pensaron todos con asombro-**

**- no puedo creerlo esto se puso mas complicado - pensó erza con asombro al ver que estaba rodeada-**

***En otra parte***

**- ese chakra es de naruto estará en problemas -pensó jiraiya al sentir el chakra de naruto y fue a la dirección en la que sintió el chakra de su estudiante-**

***Volviendo con la pelea***

Erza al ver que normalmente no tenia oportunidad decidió usar su re-equip pero antes de que pudiera 5 narutos de enfrente se lanzaron hacia ella queriendo evitar que hiciera algo erza al ver que no podría usar su re-equip se propuso a esquivar a los clones que tenia enfrente olvidándose de los de atrás los clones de atrás al ver que erza ya no les prestaban atención fueron a hacer lo suyo lo cinco clones le dieron una patada al mismo tiempo y la iban golpeando simultáneamente haciendo que fuera hacia el cielo

_**- U - zu - ma - ki **_ -dijeron los clones mientras la pateaban de pronto los cinco clones restantes bricaron hacia el cielo preparando sus puños golpeándola en el pecho destruyendo la armadura que traía mientras decían-

_**- Naruto Rendan - (nota: miren la pelea de naruto vs fake gaara)-**_

Depronto nomas se escucho un estruendo contra el suelo y los demás vieron sorprendidos al ver a erza toda golpeada y su armadura rota

- no lo p...puedo creer el enserio golpeo a erza y destruyó su armadura -decía gray en shock-

- EL ES EL HOMBRE -grito elfman al ver como naruto logro herir a erza-

- jmm... no es tan malo después de todo -dijo un rubio llamado laxus-

Todos se sorprendieron al ver que laxus tenia una opinión positiva de una persona

**- valla hacer que laxus piense bien de alguien es de alagar -pensó el maestro-**

Erza algo lastimada vio a naruto acercándose lentamente naruto se lanzo para darle un corte pero erza logro reaccionar y le dio una patada sacándolo a volar un poco erza se levanto y fue turno para atacar

_**- Re-equip: Armadura del cielocielo -**_Dijo erza al momento que su vestimenta cambio (nota: nose como describir las armaduras así que ustedes ya an de saber como son no)-

Erza comenzó a destruir a los clones a una velocidad que no les daba tiempo para cubrirse luego fue tras el verdadero naruto y le dio un corte en el pecho abriendo su chaqueta naranjanaranja luego dio una estocada para arriba eso hizo que la banda de naruto saliera volando erza que tenia dos espadas dio un ataque en equis con las espadas así hiriendo a naruto que también abrió su camiseta negra mostrando su pecho y abdomen y naruto cayo hacia atrás erza pensó que ya había acabado se quito su armadura y quedo con su ropa normal pero al momento de darse la vuelta nomas miro una luz azul que le dio directo

_**- Rasengan -**_ naruto dio en el blanco y luego giro un poco el rasengan y erza salio volando mientras giraba y caía al suelo rebotando

Erza que no supo como paso miro a naruto que todavía estaba herido y vio que no traía su chaqueta naranja

- como es que esta parado todavía -pregunto erza con dolor-

- jeje eso se llama _**Kawarimi **_lo use en el momento que quitastes tu armadura y aproveche los segundos que tenia para hacer mi rasengan y para certe sincero hasta yo estoy impresionado de hacer mi rasengan con una mano - explico y dijo naruto-

- como que con una mano -pregunto erza mientras se levantaba y su blusa estaba abierta mostrando un sostén negro y se podía ver su pecho en desarrollo y una quemadura de un circulo en el abdomen-

- pues veras normalmente uso un clon para crear ese ataque con el que te di por eso digo que ni yo se como lo hice -dijo naruto un poco feliz por haber logrado hacer el rasengan con una mano-

- valla pues felicidades -lo felicito erza luego ella saco otra espada y naruto otro kunai en su mano izquierda pero ese era especial luego corrieron con la intención de apuñalar-

Al momento que erza iba a tocar a naruto con la espada el metió su mano derecha haciendo que la espada atravesará toda su mano y sostuvo la espada de erza y erza se sorprendió de que allá sacrificado su mano derecha luego vio que naruto la iba a atacar con el kunai de su mano izquierda pero ella hizo lo mismo que el pero en vez de atravesar su mano nomas arrebato el kunai de naruto con su mano derecha y soltó la espada y naruto aprovechó eso para tomas distancia y erza puso el kunai en modo de defensa como naruto

- veamos que puedes hacer con una mano? es mas quiero ver si puedes hacer esa bola azul con una mano -dijo erza pensando que ella ya gano pero luego naruto sonrió- porque sonries -pregunto erza con duda-

- jeje ya veraz -dijo naruto-

Luego erza sintió un poco caliente su mano derecha y vio que de su mano salia humo abrió un poco la mano sin soltar el kunai y vio un papel prendido

- un papel pero que signif... -no pudo terminar de decir porque luego-

**BOOOOM**

El kunai traía un papel bomba y la explosión levanto humo

**- valla así que esa pequeña arma traía un papel especial que explota mmm me pregunto si puedo conseguir uno de esos -se preguntó el maestro en su mente- aparte le hizo creer a erza que ya había ganado para que sujetara bien esa pequeña arma así no prestaría atención al ataque sorpresa jeje este chico es astuto -reflexiono el maestro con una sonrisa-**

naruto aprovechó el humo para sacar la espada de su mano

- GAAAAAHJJJ -gimió naruto de dolor al sacar la espada y tirarla a un lado-

Al esparcirse el humo se vio a erza un poco despeinada y sujetando su mano derecha que estaba roja y quemada

- GAAAAHJJJ -gimió también erza por tal quemadura-

**- me confíe demasiado -se dijo erza a si misma-**

Naruto comenzó a reírse

- jeje jajaja jajaja -se reía naruto-

- de que te ríes -pregunto erza un poco molesta pensando que se burlaba de ella-

- pues mira dejame devolverte la pregunta de hace unos momento -dijo naruto mientras dejaba de reír - veamos que puedes hacer con una mano -dijo naruto con una sonrisa-

Los que veían la pelea tuvieron una reacción al ver como naruto le regreso la pregunta luego natsu gray y laxus sacaron unos lentes negros poniéndoselos y luego al mismo tiempo dijeron

- WOOOOOOOOOOOOW EN TU CARA PELIROJA -gritaron los tres restregando en la cara de erza-

**- enserio hasta laxus se burlo de ella -pensaron todos con una gota -**

Regresando a la pelea erza ignoro la burla de los chicos luego naruto y erza se lanzaron con intención de golpearse naruto golpeo a erza en la cara con su mano herida al igual que erza

- GAAAHJ/GAAAHJ -gimieron ambos de dolor no solo por el dolor en sus caras sino también en sus manos luego naruto con su mano izquierda quito el puño de su cara sosteniendo la mano y erza hizo lo mismo ahora se sostenían empujándose luego erza dio un rodillazo en el abdomen de naruto y naruto gimió de dolor pero el respondió un un cabezazo sacando un poco de sangre de la frente de ambos y así se empujaban mientras chocaban frentes

- je esta pelea es buena pero si pudiera usar mi re-equip podría acabar contigo -dijo erza tratando de asustarlo-

- pues dejame decirte erza-chan una armadura no siempre te va a proteger hay veces en las que uno tiene que aprender a no esconderse y es lo que haces tu sabias -dijo naruto-

- me estas diciendo cobarde -respondió erza con enojo y un poco sonrojada por lo del chan-

- claro que no solo trato de decirte que las heridas en el cuerpo son normales en uno no debes de tener miedo al salir del caparazón -dijo naruto mientras que sus ojos demostraban un poco de tristeza -

- haber y tu que sabes de dolor -dijo erza pensando que el no pudo haber sufrido mas que ella en su infancia-

- jeje te sorprendería pero puedo ver en tus ojos un poco de dolor casi igual al mio -dijo naruto viendo a los ojos caféses de erza-

- a si y tu que sabes de dolor -respondió erza-

- te sorprendería pero que tal si después cada quien cuenta su pasado haber quien sufrió mas vale -dijo naruto-

- vale -respondio erza-

- bueno es hora de terminar esta pelea -dijo naruto-

- ja y quien dijo que ya ganastes -pregunto erza sintiéndose subestimada-

- quien dijo que yo gane es más ni tu ni yo ganamos jeje -dijo naruto con ojos desafiantes mientras empujaba-

- a si porque dices eso - pregunto erza mientras empujaba tambien-

- jeje no se te hace estupido que hallamos comenzado con ataques fuertes y nuestra batalla nomas duro unos minutos no cres -dijo naruto mientras veía en el estado que estaban tan rapido-

- je creo que tienes razón -respondió erza viendo el punto de naruto- y bien como acabara esta pelea -pregunto erza-

Ambos se empujaban y comenzaron a darse rodillazos en el abdomen los dos

- pues creo que esto sera un empate -dijo naruto mientras pegaba un rodillazo-

- a si y como -pregunto erza mientras que ella regresaba el golpe-

- jeje asi - dijo naruto-

Naruto separo su frente con la de erza y su cabeza agarro viada erza vio las intenciones de naruto pero no tubo tiempo de esquivar y naruto dio un fuerte cabezazo contra erza abriendo mas la herida de sus frentes

- jeje así acaba -dijo naruto con una sonrisa en susurros por lo débil que se puso por ese golpe-

- jeje buen golpe -respondió erza de la misma manera que naruto con una sonrisa-

De pronto naruto callo hacia atrás con erza encima de el y las manos de naruto se movieron en forma de abrazarla mientras caían y ambos calleron desmayados con una sonrisa en sus caras

Todos veían eso sorprendidos

- e...el de verdad l...le gano a erza -dijo gray shokeado-

- v...valla nunca espere eso -dijo mirajane sorprendida al ver a su rival vencida-

- ese chico e..es el hombre aqui -dijo elfman-

- e...erza-san perdió -dijo lisanna-

- no ninguno gano o perdió eso fue un empate -dijo makarov sacando a los demás de sus dudas-

- valla quien diría que alguien lograra empatar con erza -dijo natsu sorprendido-

- jeje y un empato muy poco peculiar -dijo makarov mientras los veía abrazados sonriendo mientras estaban desmayados- muy bien hay que llevarlos a la enfermería y ya saben que hacer cuando naruto despierte verdad -pregunto makarov misteriosamente-

- FIESTA! -gritaron todos-

-ALTO HAY -grito alguien arruinando el momento.

Yy corte

Perdon si me tarde pero bueno ya lo subí no jeje y como ven hay algunas técnicas que pondré en español y de nuevo perdón por la tardanza

Pregunta de autor

¿ A los primero tres review dejenme un apodo que le pueda poner a naruto para el en el gremio el apodo tiene que tener las tres partes que relaciones con 'kage bunshin' 'rasengan' y 'bijuu'? Solo los primeros tres luego los pondré para que voten cuan es mejor bien ok c: bay bay

Dejen review por favor c:


	5. Chapter 5

rHola** hola**

**Perdonen si no subí la historia de naruto y dragón ball pero se me fue la inspiración para esa historia así que para los que estaban esperando perdonen ya luego me inspirare de nuevo para esa historia, mientras seguiré con las otras bueno comenzamos.**

**Nota:perdón si hay faltas de ortografía.**

***Pensando/****_Jutsu_****/Bijuu***

*Normal*

_**NOTA: NARUTO NI FAIRY TAIL ME PERTENECEN..**_

_**################################**_

**Capitulo 5: Contando un feo recuerdo.**

**###############################**

Al acabarse la pelea de naruto y erza el maestro de naruto llamado jiraiya llego al gremio de fairy tail para ver al pelirubio todo herido.

- QUE LE HICIERON A NARUTO -grito/preguntó jiraiya enojado-

- haber calme se un poco y ahorita te explicó -suguirio makarov-

Jiraiya respiro profundamente para calmarse y al calmarse makarovcomenzó a contarle lo de la unión de naruto al gremio y la pelea, al terminar jiraiya nomas suspiro de cansansio.

- ahh mira que este mocoso meterse en algo sin avisarme -dijo el sabio sapo con cansancio- bueno y me pueden decir con quien peleó- pregunto el peliblanco-

El maestro del gremio nomas señalo al joven rubio y la chica pelirroja yal viejo sapo se le hizo una imagen de mucha casualidad de pronto sintió un TIC en su cabeza saco su libreta para historia.

- bien me puede contar detalles de la pelea -pregunto jiraiya al maestro mientras tenia su lápiz apuntando a su libreta listo para escribir-

- eemm...seguro pero primero hay que llevar a los jóvenes a la enfermería -sugirio el maestro-

Jiraiya acepto mientras que makarov le pidió a elfman que llevara a los jóvenes inconscientes a la enfermería.

***Mas Tarde***

La joven pelirroja acababa de levantarse se quiso recargar sobre que estaba vendada por la quemadura nomas gruño de dolor y al doblarse su abdomen ttambién le dolió que estaba vendado y también su frente que traía vendada así que mejor se acostó de nuevo.

-asi que ya estas despierta -pregunto naruto sentado en una silla con una venda en su mano donde estaba la herida de la espada otras vendas tapaban en equis sobre la herida en su pecho y también traía una venda en la frente-

- si y que te importa -respondió erza con indiferencia-

- oye no tienes porque ser tan grosera -dijo un poco enojado el rubio-

- hmp...bien y que quieres -pregunto erza sin voltear a verlo-

- mmm...que hagamos en lo que quedamos de acuerdo en nuestra batalla dijo naruto recordando lo de contar su pasado-

- para que quieres saber -pregunto erza-

- para poder entendernos mejor no crees -sugirio el rubio-

- para que a ti no te impor... -fue interrumpida por el rubio-

- CALLATE Y NOMAS HAZLO -le grito naruto porque no iba a permitir que se saliera del tema-

Naruto y Erza se veían con ojos retadores hasta que el rubio gano en la miradas y la pelirroja suspiro.

- bien te contare mi pasado -dijo erza-

La pelirroja comenzó a contarle sobre la torre, sus amigos su abuelo y de jellal, y el rubio escuchaba atento y estaba un poco sorprendido y enojado por lo de las torturas, después de un rato la pelirroja termino.

- bien ya te eh contado mi pasado que me cuentas de ti -pregunto erza-

Naruto tenia la cabeza agachada su pelo tapaba sus ojos.

- te envidio -murmuro el rubio-

- eh ? -no entendió la pelirroja- que dijistes -ella preguntó-

- dije que te envidio -volvio a decir el rubio pero mas alto-

- p...porque -pregunto erza nerviosa-

- pues comparación contigo tus amigos todavía pueden o no estar vivos -dijo el rubio con un poco de envidia-

- mm..porque dices eso -pregunto la pelirroja

- pues veras todo fue así -comenzó a relatar el rubio-

_***Flash Back***_

_*Pov - Naruto*_

_Yo desde que tenia 7 años casi 8 era alguien solitario me golpeaban, me maltrataban, me apuñalaban hasta también llegaban a quemarme vivo pero igual yo sobrevivía y no sabia como todos me veían como un demonio que hasta yo llegue a creerlo porque nadie podía sobrevivir a eso así que comenze a alejarme de la gente incluso del antiguo líder de la aldea a la persona que yo veía como un abuelo también me aleje de el comenze a andar solo sin importarme cuanto sufría cuanto daño me hacían no me importaba ya vivir, pero llego una luz que fue por un tiempo pero fui feliz en esos momento._

_-hola, porque tan solo -pregunto una niña de 6 años pelo castaño ojos grises traía un vestido rosa con sandalias negras-_

_- eso que te importa - respondi groseramente esperando a que se fuera_

_-mouh...no seas así dime cual es tu nombre -volvio a insistir la niña-_

_- dije que que te impor... -fui interrumpido por esa niña_

_- mi nombre es Akiko Shukora y tu -me dijo y pregunto alegremente es niña con el nombre de akiko- _

_- porque quieres saber -pregunte un poco sorprendido-_

_- porque quiero ser tu amiga -dijo akiko con una sonrisa-_

_Yo me sorprendí en esos momentos y cuando digo sorprendido me refiero a muy sorprendido no podía creer lo que escuche ella esa niña quería ser mi amiga._

_- nee...entonces que dices seamos amigos -dijo la niña castaña-_

_Por esa vez puse una sonrisa pero no una sonrisa falsa sino una verdadera._

_- si s...seamos a...amigos y mi nombre es n..naruto uzumaki -dije aguantandome la emocion-_

_- entonces vamos a jugar naruto-kun -dijo akiko-_

_- bien vamos akiko-chan -dije ahora sin contener mi emoción-_

_*Fin Pov - Naruto*_

**_*3 Años Después*_**

_Naruto ahora con 10 casi 11 años iba caminando por la aldea junto a su mejor amiga akiko que tenia 9 casi 10 años, ya era tarde eran como las 10 pm y el rubio acompaño a la chica a su casa pero como siempre la ceguera de los aldeanos brotaba y eso alerto al rubio al ver a un aldeano enfrente de el y akiko._

_- aqui esta demonio tras el -dijo un aldeano con una espada en la mano-_

**_- diablos porque ahora -pensó naruto-_**

_naruto agarro la mano de akiko y se echaron a correr._

_- naruto-kun porque nos persiguen -pregunto con duda y miedo la castaña-_

_- s...solo corramos -dijo el rubio con miedo-_

_Después de un rato corriendo de los aldeanos dieron vuelta en un callejon y quedaron sin salida naruto se puso enfrente de akiko para protejerla pero un civil le lanzo un corte con una espada cortando en el abdomen del rubio que nomas se doblo de dolor y los demás civiles comenzaron a golpearlo apuñalarlo y quemarlo, akiko que estaba asustada por su amigo no le importo tener miedo el se puso enfrente de el con los brazos abiertos._

_- YA DEJENLO EMPAS -grito la chica-_

_- mira la amiga del demonio, para mi que ella ya esta contagiada del demonio que tal si la matamos -sugirio uno de los civiles- _

_- claro pero antes que tal si hacemos algo que el demonio nunca olvidara -dijo otro civil-_

_ Los demás sabiendo a lo que se referían fueron tras la niña que nomas tenia miedo, de pronto uno de los hombres se puso detrás de ella levantando el vestido que traía (Nota:perdón si no explique la ropa perdón se me olvido) enseñando la bragas que traía luego otro civil se las quito dejando expuesta la intimidad de la chica._

_- N...NO SUELTENME -grito la chica asustada-_

_- MALDITOS SUELTENLA -grito naruto que estaba amarrado mientras gracias a cierto zorro sus heridas sanaban poco a poco-_

_Los civiles ignorando los gritos de ambos chicos comenzaron a usar a la chica de la manera mas fea... Violarla, la chica se resistía al dolor que sentía por ser atravesada en su intimidad, la chica era fuerte al aguantar ese dolor pero ella esperaba que naruto no la allá visto (nota 2: su cara esta tapada con el vestido) pero lastimosa mente el chico rubio tenia los ojos bien abierto por ver lo que le hacían a su amiga, los civiles al terminar con la tortura tiraron a la chica al suelo luego uno encajo su espada cerca del corazón de la chica._

_- je suelten al demonio ya acabamos con ella -dijo uno de los violadores acomodando su pantalon-_

_ Al soltar las cuerdas del chico el corrió hacia su amiga al llegar pudo ver que salia un liquido blanco de entre sus piernas u luego su vista subió a su pecho donde estaba una herida no profunda sino atravesada completamente._

_- a...akiko-chan -dijo el chico en shok-_

_- n...n...naruto-kun m...me gustas -dijo la chica débilmente-_

_Naruto se sorprendió por las palabras de akiko_

_- t...tu también me g...gustas akiko-chan -respondio el chico como por instinto a lo que sentia- _

_- m...me alegra saber que también te gusto dijo la chica con la voz debil- pero pero p...puedo pedirte algo -pregunto la chica en voz que apenas nomas escuchaba el rubio-_

_- s...si solo dime -pregunto naruto y lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos_

_- s...siempre sonr...sonríe no importa l...o que te valla o te pase siempre sonríe...demuestra que no eres débil como me c...cuentas que te decían en la a...academia n..ninja demuestra q...que u...uzumaki n...naruto nunca se rinde y cumple c...c..cualquier promesa que haga y p...por favor n...no od...odies a nadie p...por favor y c...como haz dicho q...que te c...convertí...convertirás en hokage y...yo creo en ti me l...lo prome...prometes -pregunto /dijo la chica ya muy débil casi en susurros-_

_Naruto nomas abrió bien los ojos con lágrimas andando sobre su cara y sonrió en grande._

_- lo prometo akiko-chan es una promesa y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas -dijo el rubio con una sonrisa y lágrimas en su cara-_

_- g...gracias naruto-kun -dijo la chica con sus últimos respiros y comenzó a cerrar los ojos para siempre_

_El viento soplaba mientras movía los cabellos de la chica y el pelo del rubio._

_- mira que lindo el demonio perdió a su amiga -dijo un civil con burla-_

_- jajaja creo que también quiere que lo Matemos mira sonríe como idiota para mi que esta feliz que la hallamos matado -dijo otro civil_

_Naruto al escuchar las burlas su sonrisa desapareció y cambio a una sonrisa de rabia apretando los dientes de pronto sus ojos cambiaron a rojos y tenían la forma de los ojos de un zorro sus marcas se hicieron mas visibles y un chakra rojo comenzó a brotar de su cuerpo como burbujas rojas, las burbujas se fueron uniendo hasta encerrar al rubio completamente luego la capa que lo cubría comenzó a formas una coló y unas orejas de zorro y comenzó a sentirse un instinto asesino que komas se esparció en la zona de donde estaba asustando a los civiles._

_- E...EL DEMONIO NOS VA A MATAR CORRAN -anuncio uno_

_Todos comenzaron a correr fuera del callejón pero antes de llegar a la salida la cola de chakra que salia de naruto se enterró en la tierra saliendo por la parte de enfrente donde casi escapaban los civiles haciendo una pared de chakra._

_- o... o no nos tiene atrapados -dijo uno con pánico-_

_- no pasa nada miren es transparente seguro podemos atravesarlo -dijo uno tratando de parecer valiente-_

_ Luego el civil 'valiente' corrió hacia la pared de chakra trato de atravesar la pared pero al tocarla el hombre fue insinerado a una velocidad inimaginable, todos asustados con eso voltiaron a ver a naruto que se comenzó a voltear lentamente con la cara agachada luego de unos momentos de silencio el rubio levanto la cabeza mostrando su cara de rabia y enojo._

_- ME VENGARE! -grito el rubio- AAAAAAHHH! -grito demoniacamente-_

_Luego de unos minutos donde se escucho golpes, desgarros, gritos de agonía y gritos de auxilio...después de un rato se veían cuerpos que no se podían reconocer partes de personas regadas por todo el lugar y lo que mas se veía era sangre...sangre por todas parte y en medio se veía a naruto abrazando el cuerpo de akiko que estaba frío, lágrimas comenzaron a caer en el rostro de la niña el chakra comenzó a cubrirla y limpio el liquido blanco de la chica pero la herida no pudo porque ya había sido tarde y las lágrimas de chico rubio seguían callendo en el rostro de la chica, moco salia de la nariz del rubio sus labio estaban apretados tratando de aguantar los los grito de tristes que su boca exigía y sus ojos que habían vuelto a ser azules estaba cerrando y apretaban mientras salían mucha pero muchas lagrimas, el chico ya no pudo aguantar el grito de agonía._

_- AAAAAAAAAAKIKOOOOOOOOOOOO -grito el chico y comenzó a llorar al aire libre_

***Fun Del FlashBack***

al acabar de contar su pasado naruto estaba con lagrimas en sus ojos y erza también tenia lágrimas por su historia

- yo perdí a lo que se podría decir la persona que mas importo y quería en mi vida -dijo naruto que veía a los ojos a erza-

En un lugar de la habitacion jiraiya que estaba espiando mientras ecribia en su cuaderno, al oir la histoeia de naruto comenzaron a caer lagrimas sobre su cuaderno arruinando su escritura y mejir guardo su libro y salio de hay con solo una cosa en mente.

**- perdon -penso jiraiya- perdón por no haber estado allí naruto -termino de pensar jiraiya mientras salia del gremio a caminar mientras reflexionaba y se arrepentía de no estar con su ahijado-**

volviendo a la enfermería naruto y erza no habían hablado durante unos minutos para calmasr las lágrimas.

- pero sabes puede que allá matado a esas personas por venganza pero como dije en mi historia prometí nunca odiar siempre sonreír no importa que -dijo naruto con una cara seria...luego de unos segundos sonrió a lo grande- POR ESO YO UZUMAKI NARUTO Y FUTURO HOKAGE PROMETO QUE TRAERÉ A TUS AMIGOS DE VUELTA ES UNA PROMESA Y UZUMAKI NARUTO SIMPRE CUMPLE SUS PROMESAS DE VERAS -grito con emoción

Erza lo vio sorprendida creer que tenia un pasado malo pero gracias a su amiga el sonreía no importa que pase luego los ojos de erza se iluminaron un poco viendo a naruto como una nueva luz una luz que nunca dejara que se apague y ella sonrió para nomas decir.

- gracias naruto-kun -dijo felizmente mostrando una sonrisa-

- je de nada erza-chan -respondió de igual manera el rubio

Yy corte

Bueno bueno aquí tube la continuación que como estuvo el pasado bien o mal, no se si me pase con lo de la violacion pero quería darle un sentido algo acá bueno por decirlo así...por cierto como dije continuare con las otras dos historias que tengo echas bueno bay

Dejen review porfavor c:


	6. Chapter 6

Hola hola aquí de como están aquí con un nuevo capitulo.

Hay algunos que no les gusto la parte de la violación del capitulo anterior, para que vean yo quería darle un toque traumático y como que matarla no seria mucho pero bueno de todos modos gracias por su opinión.

**###################**

***Pensando/****_Jutsu_****/Bijuu***

*Normal*

_**NOTA: NARUTO NI FAIRY TAIL ME PERTENECEN..**_

_**################################**_

**Capitulo 5: Confesión.**

**###############################**

Ya habían pasado 2 meses desde que naruto y jiraiya llegaron a magnolia y fairy tail, pero después de contar aquel recuerdo muchas pocas cosas cambiaron pero para bien, como jiraiya no dejo de prestarle atención al rubio lo trataba como tal un padre a su hijo, pero también erza se hizo mas abierta a naruto que tuvo que ponerse estricta con el para que comiera algo sano y no solo ramen para que se le quitara ese cuerpo desnutrido y como naruto le dijo una vez que cuando el tuviera dinero la llevaría a comer simpre y cumplió su palabra tanto que aveces ni se daban cuenta que era mas una cita que salir a comer, casi siempre iban a misiones juntos bueno claro contando también a natsu y gray, pero naruto comenzó a sentir cosas en el estomago como mariposa cada vez que estaba con erza al igual que la pelirroja sentía lo mismo y ella ya sabia que era pero el rubio por ser huérfano no sabia mucho de los sentimiento así que fue al techo del gremio donde estaba jiraiya que estaba sentado escribiendo y tenia unos inciensos y rosas rojas para darle inspiración a su escritura a que le explicara lo que sentia.

- Oye ero-sennin necesito preguntarte algo -le hablo el rubio al sabio sapo que estaba escribiendo en su libro.-

- A si y que es -preguntó jiraiya sin voltear a ver al chico.-

- Pues cuando estoy con erza siento cosas raras en mi -dijo el rubio.-

Al pelo blanco le brinco la oreja con solo escuchar esas palabras, el ya sabia a que se refería el rubio.

- Bueno creo que es hora de que te explique de los sentimiento -dijo el sabio sapo cerrando su libro.-

Después de un rato jiraiya le comenzó a contar a naruto sobre los sentimiento y como se siente cuando estas feliz porque esa persona esta contigo o cuando te sientes derrumbado porque esa persona te rechaza.

- Osea que estoy enamorado de erza -le pregunto el rubio a su maestro.-

- pues técnicamente... Si -termino de decir jiraiya.-

Naruto se quedo callado pero antes que dijiera algo jiraiya se le adelanto.

- Me alegro que lo admitas, la mayoría de la gente le da miedo admitir su sentimientos -dijo jiraiya sabiamente.-

Naruto sonrió.

- Pues ya me conoces Uzumaki Naruto no le teme a nada -dijo naruto- es mas mira esto -dijo el rubio llamando la atención de jiraiya.-

Naruto agarro aire y de pronto grito.

- ERZAAAAA! -grito el rubio.-

Grito el rubio y jiraiya lo miro extrañado que es lo que pensaba hacer y de pronto por ese grito todos los del gremio menos el equipo de laxus que estaba de misión, salieron junto a erza claro y todos voltearon a ver hasta que vieron dos siluetas en el techo sabiendo que eran naruto y jiraiya y naruto continuo con su grito.

- ERZAAA! ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI! -grito el rubio a todo pulmón.-

Eso sorprendió a todos que tenían la boca abierta y los ojos salidos.

**- Ah...ah este loco se le ocurrió gritarlo a todo mundo -pensó jiraiya con la misma cara que los demás.-**

** E...el de verdad es el hombre -pensó elfman con admiración.-**

**- E...este chico tiene los huevos mas grandes que eh visto -pensó macao.-**

**- E...el e...esta enamorado d..de mi -penso erza con asombro y con un sonrojo.-**

Mientras tanto naruto agarro una rosa de la que tenia jiraiya y con el olor del incienso le daba toque, después naruto brinco y bajo elegantemente enfrente de erza mostrando la flor.

- erza sal conmigo, puede que llevemos poco tiempo conociéndonos pero en ese tiempo eh comenzado a sentir cosas que no podría explicar pero no son mala... Sino buenas siento en mi estas extrañas sensaciones que nunca eh sentido por nadie y te soy sincero es la primera vez que siento asi, tu belleza me ilumina, tu hermoso cabello rojo me hace querer tocarlo con suavidad cada vez que lo veo y tus ojos me hipnotizan, por eso como esta bella flor que te entrego con mi cariño hacia ti te lo vuelvo a repetir... Quieres salir conmigo -dijo naruto de la forma mas romántica y caballerosa que pudo.-

Todos abrieron mas la boca y resaltaron mas sus ojos mientras erza estaba pasmada, no podía creer que el chico que conoció hace dos meses estaba enamorado de ella, bueno tenia que admitir que los sentimientos que se tienen mutuamente fue muy rápido pero no podía negar que no se llego a enamorar de el en poco tiempo, mientras que tanto jiraiya buscaba en su primer libro icha icha.

**- esas palabras que dijo este mocoso son de este libro -pensó jiraiya al ver las mismas palabras en su libro icha icha- con que este mocoso lee mis libros para adultos a escondidas eh -termino de pensar jiraiya con una sonrisa pervertida.-**

- Entonces que dices -pregunto naruto ya un poco nervioso.-

Erza que logro salir de lo sorprendido solo sonrió de la forma mas grande que pudo y tomo las manos de naruto y la rosa se mantenía entre ellos dos en medio, erza admitió que naruto tenia valor un valor grande como para gritar que estaba enamorado.

- Claro que quiero salír contigo -respondió la pelirroja.-

Al terminar de decir eso, los gritos, silbidos y aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

**- LA BESTIA A SIDO DOMADA -pensaron natsu y gray al mismo tiempo mientras veían a erza y luego a naruto.-**

**##################**

Pasaron 3 meses desde que naruto y erza comenzaron a salir y jiraiya estaba orgulloso por su alumno, mas que después naruto y erza decidieron ir a una misión que trataba de atrapar a unos bandidos y al terminar fueron a un hotel a buscar habitaciones en la cual puedan descansar.

- Hola me gustaría rentar dos habitaciones uno para mi y uno para el -pregunto erza al recepcionista mientras que volteo a ver al rubio que estaba viendo una banda igual a la suya nada mas que mas maltratada y tenia una linea atravesando el signo de la hoja.-

- Claro pero lamento decir que nomas me queda una habitacion y 5 estrellas -dijo el recepcionista.-

- Que... Como que nomas les queda uno -pregunto la pelirroja.-

- Pues veras, aquí estamos haciendo remodelación en las habitaciones y los 5 estrellas son los que están disponibles y la mayoría están ocupados y por eso solo queda uno -dijo el recepcionista.-

- S...seguro que nomas queda uno -pregunto de nuevo la pelirroja un poco nerviosa al compartir cuarto con el rubio.-

- Tan seguro como que el agua es transparente -dijo el recepcionista.-

Erza suspiro.

- Esta bien renteme ese cuarto -termino rendida la chica.-

Despues de unos momentos termino los requisitos para el cuarto.

_***En el Cuarto***_

Cuando entraron al cuarto vieron que era lujosa tenia un tapete color guinda, las paredes de un color cremas la cama era redonda con sabanas blancas y almohadas que se veían muy cómodas y la cobija de color rojo y vieron que aun lado de la cama había una puerta y cuando fueron a ver vieron que era el baño, el baño era muy lujos casi parecía todo de cristal un cristal color azul claro, y tenia una pequeña piscina en la cual cabían como 4 personas.

- Wooow esto es genial -dijo el rubio viendo el cuarto y el baño varias beses.-

- Bien naruto vamos a descansar maña tenemos que irnos temprano -dijo la scarlet.-

- Si si pero antes hay que darnos un baño no crees -dijo el rubio de una forma que la chica mal interpretó.-

- Q... Que estas diciendo a...aun somos jóvenes para 'e...eso' -dijo la pelirroja y su cara estaba del color de su cabello.-

'ZAS' se escucho un golpe azotando la puerta del baño.

- Yo iré primero -dijo el rubio dentro del baño.-

Erza se sintió un poco decepcionada al ver que el rubio no la había escuchado, pero tubo una mejor idea y se desvistió y se dejo en ropa interior que era un sostén y una tanga de color azul oscuro y entro al baño y vio que el chico estaba en ropa interior y este estaba preparando el agua de la piscina, la chica tenia que admitir que con la forma de comer que ella le estaba dando a el estaba funcionando bien al ver el cuerpo del rubio como los musculos y los abdominales se notaban un poco.

- Oye naruto-kun -dijo erza inocente y sensualmente.-

- Si dime que pasa -pregunto naruto sin voltearla a ver.-

Luego la pelirroja se le acerco y los abrazo por la espalda, el rubio de repente se puso nervioso, al sentir los pechos de la chica en su espalda, el rubio veia por pervertido como los pechos de la chica pelirroja crecieron en 5 meses y se le hizo un desarrollo muy rápido eran una copa C pero... Le gusto ese desarrollo rápido.

- E... Erza que estas haciendo -pregunto el rubio ya volteándola a ver.-

- Pues venia a preguntarte si podría bañarme contigo -dijo erza de forma sensual.-

**- Haber haber como decía el libro icha icha... A si cuando una mujer te habla de esa forma es porque quiere hacer el amor contigo, uff menos mal que leei ese libro -pensó naruto recordando lo que decía el libro de su maestro.**

De pronto naruto se volteo rápido y la sujeto por la cintura con su mano derecha pegándola a el y la no izquierda fue directo hacia su trasero bien formado y erza soltó un chillido de sorpresa.

- Conque esto es lo que quieres eh erza-chan -dijo el rubio sensualmente al oído de la pelirroja.-

Erza se puso roja como si estuviera quemada.

**- Eh... La broma me salió al revés -pensó para si misma la chica.-**

De pronto el rubio la beso con pasión y apretando su trasero un poco tratando de prender el momento y de pronto...

***_Tssss... Tsss... Corte técnico_ (Fuera del recuerdo)***

Se veía a naruto tirado con un chippte gigante en la cabeza mientras salia humo de el.

- Mami porque golpeaste a papa -pregunto la pequeña akari.-

- Pues nose sentí que el estaba recordando algo que seria vergonzoso -dijo erza sacudiendo su mano derecha por el golpe.-

Mientras tanto, Kakashi, sakura sasuke estaban rojos por lo de la casi escena de naruto y erza.

**- NOOOO! PORQUE LE CORTARON EN LA MEJOR PARTE... ODIO LA CENSURA! -grito kakashi en su mente desesperado por seguir viendo.-**

**- DOBE PORQUE CUANDO MAS TE NECESITAMOS PARA QUE PIENSES DEJAS DE HACERLO -pensó sasuke desesperado.-**

Mientras tanto una que otra raíz de las que sostenía en el tsukuyomi infinito algunos capullos se volvían rojos por los derrames nasales que tenían algunos pero al cortar la escena nomas se escucho un.

- NOOO! -fue el grito de algunas personas desesperadas por no ver lo que paso con el joven rubio y la pelirroja.-

_***Con los Bijuus***_

Matatabi y kokuo estaban sentadas sobre los bijuus machos que estos nomas estaban quemados por el fuego de matatabi y golpeados por kokuo y aparte estaban sangrando por su nariz bueno no contando a shukaku y saiken porque uno tiraba arena por la nariz y el otro tiraba ácido por los hoyos de su boca (pues saiken no tiene nariz xD)

_***Fuera de con los Bijuus***_

Naruto que se levanto del suelo sobandoce la cabeza por el golpe.

- Auch y eso porque fue -pregunto el rubio un poco molesto.-

- Porque quería algún problema -pregunto deforma demoniaca mientras que salían fuego de sus ojos y su boca.-

- N...no -dijo naruto asustado.-

Luego el rubio se levanto de nuevo y siguió recordando.

**- Haber donde me había quedado -se pregunto el chico tratando de recordar donde se había quedado- mmmm... Como sea -termino de pensar el rubio y pensó en algo mas adelantado.-**

_***Volviendo al recuerdo***_

Naruto y erza estaban acostado en la cama durmiendo con una sonrisa en sus rostros, mientras tanto fuera del recuerdo se volvió a escuchar un 'NOOO' de parte de todos (ya saben porque).

_***4 semanas después***_

Era temprano en magnolia y en el gremio de fairy tail todod estaban conviviendo como simpre, jiraiya escribiendo, cana tomando los chicos peleando y naruto comiendo ramen y luego de un rato patearon con fuerza las puertas del gremio y vieron a erza que se veía de mal humor y gray que paso por enfrente de ella lo agarró del pelo y lo lazo hacia el techo, y luego natsu que salió volando hacia ella por un golpe de elfman erza lo atrapo y lo lanzó a la pared y al ultimo elfman estaba enfrente de ella y erza le dio una patada directa a la entrepierna y juraron a ver escuchado 'CRACK', luego la pelirroja llego a la barra naruto dejo de comer su ramen pensando que le iba a hacer algo y mirajane que estaba limpiando un baso con un trapo se le quedo viendo extrañada, luego erza al sentarse cambio esa cara de mal humor por una sonrisa y dijo.

- Dame 10 platos de ramen por favor mira-chan -dijo erza de forma amable con una sonrisa y las mejillas levemente sonrosadas.-

Todos se sorprendieron por eso, a jiraiya se le cayo el libro, naruto se le cayeron los palillos de su ramen y a mirajane se le cayo el baso rompiéndose. Todos tenían la boca abierta y los ojos en blanco porque usualmente la pelirroja pide pastel pero 'RAMEN', luego ese cambio de humor repentino y lo que mas los alarmó ella fue buena con mirajane, algo estaba mal.

**- Porque tengo un mal presentimiento de esto -pensó jiraiya con la misma cara de todos.-**

Yy corte

Bien aquí les puse el otro capitulo nose si me quedo bien o falto creatividad

Y que onda con la escena cortada no se esperaba verdad xD

Nose si fue muy rápido eso de lo de ya saben que pero quiero pasarme rápido a lo de los 9 meses y tratare de hacerlo lo mejor que puede ese capitulo pues porque son los 9 meses no xD

Bueno espero que le allá gustado bay

Dejen review por favor c:


End file.
